


All this and Heaven too

by Ginny_Lovegood



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Theyna - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginny_Lovegood/pseuds/Ginny_Lovegood
Summary: "love looks not with the eyes with with the mindAnd therefore is winged Cupid painted blind"-A midsommar's night dream, Shakespeare
Relationships: Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	All this and Heaven too

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Florence and the Machine, and lyrics from All this and Heaven Too by Florence and the machine

_And the heart is hard to translate  
It has a language of it's own _

It took a while for Thalia to realize she had a crush on Reyna.

_It talks in tongues and quiet sighs  
And prayers and proclamations in the grand days  
Of great (wo)men and the smallest of gestures  
In short shallow gasps_

She would blush whenever she saw Reyna, and her heart would beat twice as fast as it should normally. 

_But with all my education  
I can't seem to commend it_

Thalia knew it was stupid to crush on someone while you were in the hunters.

_And the words are all escaping me  
And coming back all damaged_

"Lady Artemis, thank you for letting me join the hunters, but I think my time has come." 

"Is this about Reyna? I've seen the way you look at her." 

" Uh.. eh.." Thalia stuttered. This wasn't part of the plan. 

" It's ok. I've had many a female lover. Hope to see you soon!" 

And so Thalia found herself at Camp Jupiter. 

_And I would put them back in poetry  
If I only knew how, I can't seem to understand it_

"Reyna? Doyouwannago onadate?"

"What?"

"Do you wanna go out with m-me?

_And I would give all this and heaven too  
I would give it all if only for a moment  
That I could just understand_

"What about the Hunters?" Reyna saw the expression on Thalia's face. "You quit?" Thalia nodded.

_The meaning of the word you see  
'Cause I've been scrawling it forever  
But it never makes sense to me at all_

Thalia saw Reyna's face. She couldn't read it. What the Hades was happening?

_And all my stumbling phrases  
Never amounted to anything worth this feeling  
All this heaven never could describe  
Such a feeling as I'm healing, words were never so useful_

Reyna kissed her. It was short, it was sweet, it was the best darn feeling Thalia had ever had. 

_So I was screaming out a language  
That I never knew existed before_

"Is that a yes?"


End file.
